


Steal My Girl

by hpfreak123q



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Duckling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfreak123q/pseuds/hpfreak123q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Davey Jones of King David and Queen Snow's royal navy's wife dies, he is left with a great problem. How will he raise his boys if he isn't with them? The King and Queen grant him to take Liam on less dangerous missions as a cabin boy, but they offer to keep and educate six year old Killian (who their five year old daughter has taken a great instant liking to).<br/>This is the story of how Princess Emma and Killian Jones grow up together and eventually realize that the love they had been reading and hearing about all their lives was right there in front of them.<br/>Lt Duckling fic of a different sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

Princess Emma was only 5 years old when she met her true love, though she did not know it.

Dave Jones had requested an audience with King David and Queen Snow not long after Emma's birthday. He was a fair haired blue eyed naval captain with two young boys, one about 12 and the other 6. The eldest son was fair haired with a strong willed demeanor, standing upright like his father when he and his brother were ushered into the throne room. The younger son was a raven haired mischief maker who clung tightly to his father's pant leg, intimidated by the large palace.

When they halted in front of the king and queen, Dave bowed low as did his eldest son.

“King David, Queen Snow,” Dave acknowledged, “I come before you bearing great plight.”

The royals glanced at each other, curious as to why he sought an audience with them. Young Princess Emma sat between them on her smaller throne, squirming in her seat, itching to go play.

King David spoke to their subject in what only could be described as his booming royal voice, “Captain Dave Jones, we will hear your plight and do what we can to ease it.”

Dave nodded, and gestured beside him, “May I introduce my sons, Liam and Killian Jones?”

Emma chose that moment to shriek and point at the youngest son as she hopped up from her tiny throne, “Boy!”

Queen Snow was startled by her daughter's outburst, and tried to grasp at her as Emma darted forward, “Emma!” she exclaimed.

But the princess paid no mind as she ran forward, her giggles trailing behind her. When young Killian Jones saw that a girl was headed straight for him, he did what any sensible six year old boy would do, he ran in the other direction.

The royals watched in half horror, half amusement as their only daughter gave chase to the only child her age that she had seen in several months.

Dave Jones tried to stop his son from running about, but was stopped by a chuckle from the king and a giggle from the queen.

Queen Snow spoke, watching her daughter dart about the throne room after the boy, “I apologize for my daughter, Captain. She's very spirited, and it would seem, today, very restless.”

Dave bowed his head, “Tis fine with me your highnesses, though it is my sons I come to you about.”

Queen Snow nodded, bidding him to continue.

“My wife has recently died, your Grace, and I fear for my boys and their upbringing. My life is pledged to captain the vessel you have given me. However I wish to ask your permission to take my boys with me, taking them on as my cabin boys,” he pleaded.

The monarchs exchanged a look, and Queen Snow sent a nod to her husband.

David replied, “We understand the pain of loosing a mother, Captain, and we also know the importance of a young boy to have his father. We will allow you to take young Liam aboard your vessel to teach him the ways of sailing. Should he prove useful and worthy, he may rise in the ranks throughout the years.”

Dave bowed his head, “Thank you, your majesty. But what of young Killian?” His head turned to watch his youngest son play with the young princess, still darting about.

Emma giggled as she chased Killian behind both her parents thrones, the boy trying desperately to hide from the girl.

King David then leaned forward to catch his daughter fast by her waist, to set her upon his lap, holding her firm against her protesting wiggles.

Dave motioned sternly for Killian to return to his side, to which the young boy obeyed.

The king then spoke, “Unfortunately, we can't allow a boy so young to be present on our naval vessels. We believe that is not the safest place for someone almost as young as our daughter. As parents ourselves, we simply could not let this happen.”

Dave looked about desperately, hugging Killian to his side, “But there must be some way...”

The queen smiled gently at the sea captain, “If you would allow us, we would be glad to take Killian in, and instruct him until he is old enough to venture out on the seas.”

Dave's eyes lit up, “You...you would do that for my son?”

The King smiled and nodded,, still expending effort to keep his daughter from squirming out of his lap, “Indeed. He seems a bright boy, and my daughter seems to have taken a liking to him. We would be glad to give him instruction.”

“But what would he learn?” asked the sea captain.

Snow beamed, “He would learn how to cook and clean, learn how to fight from our knights. And when you are in port, you and Liam will always be welcome here at the castle.”

Dave Jones hugged Killian to him tightly, grabbing Liam and hugging him just as tightly.

“Yes. Your majesties are truly kind and generous rulers. Thank you for helping me with my sons,” he told them, looking up from hugging his sons.

* * *

 

And so it was for three years.

Killian Jones spent most of his days following servants around, learning how to do small tasks. The rest of them was spent running from the excitable princess whenever she caught sight of him. He tugged on her blonde braids to get her off him every time she tackled him to the ground. He spent a fair amount of time with his elder brother when he was left behind on more dangerous missions their father went on. While Killian learned to clean and cook, Liam was taught swordplay and the knight's code.

He shared a bedroom with the princess, much to his dismay. He was horrified to be surrounded by so many frills, thinking that if he were to destroy any of them, surely the king and queen would turn him out. Not to mention, Emma was terrible about leaving her dresses and toys everywhere.

Killian and Emma played together often after he was earnestly convinced she didn't have cooties. They were often found wrestling, playing house, climbing the ground's trees. She shared secrets with him, and he killed the monsters in their closet.

They were read to often. Most nights before bed, when they were nestled in their beds. Often in the library, where they also learned to read together. He always preferred tales of true love, always adoring when he could convince David and Snow to recount how they fell in love. She preferred tales of freedom and adventure (and though she would never admit it, love as well).

When she got them into trouble, Emma was surprisingly protective of Killian. She always took the blame, regardless of whether or not it was her fault. Most of the time when he tried to take credit, she stomped on his foot in order to cut him off. King David and Queen Snow often had to bite back laughter at their daughter's antics and spirited defense of Killian.

It was the autumn of when Emma first turned eight when they were first separated. Emma was to be sent to the neighboring kingdom of her pseudo Aunt Ariel and Uncle Eric to receive princess lessons. It was the hardest goodbye she ever had to give to her best friend, and many tears were shed before she got on the Jewel with Liam and Dave. When Emma wrote to her parents, she always carefully didn't ask about Killian. They, however, always saw her unspoken question, and was sure to mention Killian's progress around the castle.

When Emma returned, she was ten years old. She greeted her parents as she stepped off the ship, happily snuggling into their embrace. When they released her, it was a nonstop torrent of everything she had learned. When she slowed her chattering halfway to the castle, she demanded to know everything that had gone on in her absence. Her parents told her that she would soon start archery and swordplay practice with them. Emma was extremely pleased. So much so that as soon as she got to the castle she immediately hunted for Killian.

When she found him, his back was turned, and was covered in flour. She immediately hugged him from behind.

When he tensed beneath her hands, she only snuggled closer, “Killian! I'm home!”

He firmly squirmed out of her grasp to look at her properly.

“Hello, princess,” he said stiffly.

Emma raised a brow, “Is there something wrong?”

Killian's jaw ticked, “No, princess.”

She tapped her foot impatiently, “You only call me princess when we're in trouble. What's wrong.”

His expression turned sulky when he realized that he couldn't hide much from Emma, “Liam teased me while you were gone.”

Her eyebrows knit in confusion, “Whatever for?”

He looked anywhere but her, “Said I liked you. And the other boys tease me about you too.”

“But....you do like me. Don't you?” Emma asked.

Killian's eyes widened in horror, “NO! No I don't! You're obnoxious and mean. You always chase me around and get me in trouble,” his expression turned into a sneer. “Besides, _princess,_ you're a _girl.”_

“And what's that got to do with anything?” Emma demanded.

Killian scoffed, “All the boys know that girls are gross!”

Emma's jaw dropped in surprise.

Her expression turned dangerous, “You...you...you are going to pay for that Killian Jones!”

Always astute, Killian turned tail and ran.

Emma gave chase through the castle, intent on knocking sense into him. Killian thought that finally he had grown enough that his lanky legs would give him some advantage over Emma's shorter stature. However, his hopes were dashed when he saw how easily Emma kept up with him, charging after him like some deranged bull.

She finally caught him after he ran into the throne room and collided with King David on his way in. He glanced off of David's chest and was tackled to the ground by an angry princess.

“How dare you say girls are gross!” Emma screeched, punctuating every word with a punch.

He caught her wrists and began wrestling her for control of the situation.

“Get off me!” he yelled.

“Take it back!” Emma screamed.

Snow and David looked at each other then leaped into the situation.

Snow stood Emma up, after pealing her off Killian, pinning her arms firmly behind her back. Emma fought back of course, her legs kicked high, trying to get in another shot to Killian's chest.

David had put Killian in a half nelson, surprised as he fought back as well.

“What is going on?!” David yelled over the two children.

“He said girls are gross!” Emma spat.

“They _are!”_ Killian yelled back, still struggling against David's grasp.

Emma fought back against her mother's tightening hold, “How _dare_ you! Girls are much cleaner than _boys_ anyways.”

“Girls are mean!”

“Boys are stupid!”

“Girls are annoying!”

“Boys are self absorbed!”

Snow caught David's eye above the still struggling children and smiled wryly. Her expression was mirrored on her husband's face.

“Alright,” Snow said after a minute. “You two need to apologize to each other. Emma, you are going to apologize to Killian for punching him when I release you. You are going to do this with the grace and poise of a princess, because a princess recognizes her mistakes. Am I understood?”

She became limp in her mother's grasp, knowing that her tone brooked no argument. Her head bowed and tossed away from Killian and her father in front of her. She pursed her lips, not intending to answer.

Snow shook her in her grasp and said warningly, “Emma.”

“Fine.”

She was released and she flexed her shoulders, a hand reaching up to massage her neck tendon. When she was done getting comfortable, she finally pinned Killian with a glare. She noticed with a fury that he had become limp as well, fixing her with a satisfied smirk.

Emma bowed low and spoke in her most princess-y voice she could muster, “My humblest apologies to you, dear Killian. It is my hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

David then took his queue from Snow and said to Killian in a stern tone, “And you, my boy, are going to accept her apology. Then you are going to apologize for what you said and kiss her hand. Because that's good form. Understand?”

Killian responded much the same way Emma had, avoiding looking at Emma's now smug look.

“Killian!” David said sharply.

“Yes, King David,” Killian replied sullenly.

David released Killian and shoved him towards Emma.

He refused to look at her when he said, “Apology accepted, princess. I also apologize for hurting your feelings.”

Emma stuck her hand out imperiously, expecting a gentle kiss on her hand.

He gulped in response and grabbed her hand and mashed his lips onto her fingers. He made a show of wiping his mouth on his sleeve afterwards.

David rolled his eyes and put his arm around Killian's slight shoulders, “Come on, boy. It's time for you to start your practice with the knights. You've been in the kitchen long enough.”

Emma stuck her tongue out at him as he left with her father.

Her mother sighed and told her, “It's a good thing I had plans to start your archery practice today. Come on, Emma. Let's get started.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was later that night the Snow White had to tuck her daughter into bed.

“Why would he say that?” Emma asked with a sniff.

Snow pulled the covers over her daughter's shoulders, “Oh honey, Killian is a boy. He's going to be swayed by what the other boys around him say.”

Emma's chin tilted up, petulantly, “He didn't have to be so mean.”

Her mother smiled, “No, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still like you.”

“Well he doesn't act like it.”

Snow became thoughtful, “Emma, you mentioned you became good friends with Aunt Ariel's daughter Melody, right?”

Emma nodded.

“What would you say if I invited her to stay at our palace for the summer?”

Emma's eyes shone with excitement, “Then I could have more friends around the castle!”

Her mother smiled, “I could also introduce you to Marco's son, Pinocchio. He's a few years older than you, but he's past his 'girls are icky' phase.”

“That's a great idea! I can practice with them as well!” Emma practically bounced in her bed.

“Good. Now sleep well, my love. Your training intensifies tomorrow.”

 

It was a few days later when Melody arrived at the castle. Emma was overjoyed to have her friend with her. It wasn't much longer after that that Marco arrived with his son. The boy was a strapping fourteen year old, and was utterly pleased that he had to opportunity to meet Emma, as his father and her mother had a close relationship.

Killian was there when Pinocchio and Emma officially met, and his blood boiled at the sight of him kissing her hand and asked her to call him August. He had to fight the urge to stomp his foot when he saw Emma's answering smile. When August turned to him, he made it a point to pull the other boy aside, for a heart to heart.

“Hey there, Killian,” August said warmly.

“Pinoch, I have to tell you something,” Killian said urgently.

“What is it?” the elder asked.

“You don't want to get mixed up with Emma,” he replied.

Pinocchio raised a brow, “Why not?”

“She's crazy,” Killian said seriously.

The elder boy looked at him for a moment, then began to laugh. His laughter drew the attention of both girls and the king and queen.

Killian tried shushing him.

August wiped tears from his eyes, “Oh man. First, call me August. It's easier. Second, Emma's not crazy.”

“She is!” he insisted.

August smiled and ruffled his hair, “Oh, you'll find out soon enough.”

Killian stared dumbfounded after August.

Later that night, after he had walked past the room Melody and Emma were sharing, listening to their girlish laughter, he found his brother. He was already getting ready for bed in the room they sometimes shared. He ranted and raved at the seventeen year old who just nodded and hummed at all the right places.

“I just don't understand it Liam!” Killian shouted.

Liam finally sighed, “Maybe it's because Sir August can already tell what the rest of us already know.”

Killian turned on his heel to face him, “What do you mean?”

Another sigh left the elder's lips, “I mean, Emma is a spirited young woman, who is strong, stubborn, vivacious, witty, intelligent, beautiful, and on her way to becoming the greatest queen this realm has ever seen. She is the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, the most powerful love match in all the realms. Any man would be lucky to have her hand once she is of marrying age.”

Killian's face turned a splotchy red, “She is not! You don't know her like I do, brother. She's mean and obnoxious. She whines when she doesn't get her way, and when I do go along with her plans, I end up in trouble! She chased me up trees, and learned to climb just to follow me! And I can't tell you how many times she beat me to a pulp.”

Liam chuckled lightly, “She never beat you. She tackled you a lot. She liked to chase you around the castle. She only drove you up trees because she knew she could. You always taunted her by sticking your tongue out, so of course she came after you. Emma has never backed down from a challenge.”

Killian tossed his head stubbornly, “What do _you_ know, anyways. You never had to spend every waking second for three years, looking over your shoulder for a flash of blonde. You think you're so special now that you're father's lieutenant.”

“Your time will come, brother. I promise.”

“Why can't I go with you and father on the next mission? I'm eleven, I should be able to go!”

“It's too dangerous, Killy,” Liam intoned.

“Yeah, but this time you won't be back until I'm thirteen! I have to miss my deadline of when I can go with you! This isn't fair!”

Liam got up to hug his brother, petting his head soothingly, “I know. You've been looking forward to this for a long time. But I swear, we'll write to you as often as we can, and hurry back. Next time father and I set sail, you'll be right next to us. I promise.”

Killian deflated, “Fine.”

Liam pushed him towards his bed, “Now get some sleep. You've got a full day of training with the knights tomorrow. Believe me, you'll need all the sleep you can get.”

 

The next year was very hard for Killian. His twelfth birthday came and went, as did the princess's eleventh.

He spent lots of time with the other boys, furtively avoiding the princess and her new friend (who had stayed much longer than the summer, to his dismay). August also made frequent appearances at the palace, never dwelling far from the two princesses, much to Killian's irritation.

One day Killian woke up late. He was cursing as he hurriedly put on his clothes. As he ran through the castle, still struggling with his jacket, he saw Emma and Melody practicing archery in the courtyard. August looked on with his arm crossed over his chest, for the safety of the princesses.

Killian groaned when he saw that Emma had spotted him.

“Killian!” she called gaily.

“Yes princess?” he whined as he trudged over to her.

“Will you help me with my archery?” she asked sweetly.

Killian's eyes narrowed and drifted to Melody, who was grinning, then to August who gestured him with his hand.

“How?”

Emma grinned, “Glad you asked! Now step over here!”

She lead him to stand just in front of the large tree near the target they had set up. She set something on the crown of his head. He held his breath as she moved close to her, not moving when her emerald eyes pinned him where he stood.

“What are you doing?” he asked nervously.

She stepped away, “Exactly what I said, Killian,” she drew her bow with a deadly sharp arrow nocked perfectly, “target practice.”

Killian let out a shriek, and before she could let the arrow fly, he was on all fours. The apple had fallen from his head and now rested not far from where he gripped the grass.

Emma released the arrow from its place with disappointment. Though she took one look at Killian and began to laugh along with Melody who had been laughing since his shriek.

Killian stood up angrily, “You crazy girl! Were you trying to kill me?!”

August took that moment to step forward, as the two girls were too busy laughing.

“Killian, calm down. Emma's an even better archer than her mother. She wouldn't have killed you,” August tried to soothe.

“No! She almost killed me! Ugh! Girls are crazy!” he yelled as he threw his arms up and ran in the other direction.

Both princesses stopped laughing when August turned to face them.

“Emma,” August tried to be serious.

“What?” she asked, trying to sound innocent.

“You should have known he would have been scared off. He hasn't seen your progress and talent like the rest of the castle has. You know he's been avoiding you,” the elder boy told her.

“That's not my fault! He's a chicken!” Emma responded huffily.

“I still think you should apologize,” he told her.

Emma looked at Melody, who nodded.

“Fine,” she sighed.

 

Emma waited until it was dark to find Killian's bedroom. She held her candle aloft as she slipped through the hallways.

When she entered his room, it was already dark. She crept up to his bed where he was already snuggled deep in his blankets.

“Killian?” she whispered.

She set her candle on his nightstand, so she could try again.

“Killian?” she murmured again, shaking him lightly.

He abruptly sat up, their foreheads colliding with a rough crack.

“OW!” she yelled.

“Emma?” he asked as he rubbed his forehead.

“Yes, you idiot,” she snapped as she did the same.

“What are you doing in my room?” he asked.

Her voice softened as the pain dulled, “I came to apologize.”

“Oh.”

She pursed her lips, “For earlier.”

“Uh huh.”

“Well if you're just going to be a jerk about it!” she said angrily, as she made to get up.

He grabbed her hand for some reason, “Thank you. For coming to apologize. And...I'm sorry. For calling you crazy.”

Her ire cooled as she looked at him, a smile spread on her features, “Apology accepted.”

They both sat there smiling at each other for a while.

They both jumped when they heard Melody outside his bedroom, “Emma! Your mum came by the bedroom earlier and I had to head her off. Come back!”

“I've gotta go,” Emma told him.

“I know.”

She then did something Killian did not expect.

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Her lips felt like rose petals against his skin, the jolt of rightness passing through him, and his face flushed red.

She whispered, “Stop avoiding me so much.”

And she was gone.

Killian spent the rest of the night touching the place where her mouth had touched him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we get into a little bit of angst. But a slightly happy part towards the end.

Emma was twelve when she started asking questions about the outside world.

She had been notified that Killian would leave with his father and brother when they returned from their mission, and she asked if she could go with them. Her parents, of course, promptly said no. There were bitter arguments that lasted days after their blatant refusal.

To Emma's surprise, when Emma brought her woes to Killian, he refused her as well. Their relationship had been getting better, however, Killian did not want Emma along with him on his first trip with his father and brother.

Emma had been angry with him for weeks. She avoided him pointedly. Which he pretended suited him just fine. It didn't, and he missed her, but he'd never tell anyone.

The truth was, when Killian was honest with himself, Emma was the only person around the castle who didn't see him as a charity case. He had heard the whispers follow him since he had come to the castle, how he was a poor navy man's son who's father left him to the king and queen to take care of. Some whispered that his father didn't want him. It wasn't true of course, Dave loved Killian very much, and always carried a sketch of him and Liam on his person. He also heard the surprise in the whispers that followed when Dave returned from his first long mission and came for Killian.

Emma just saw him, from the start, and wanted to be his friend.

And maybe, just maybe, that was why he loved her. Or course, if anyone had asked him, he would vehemently deny it, but it was true. He could never be with her though, she was a princess, he was a navy man's son. Maybe if he worked hard in his teenage years, he could rise up in the ranks of the navy, like his brother, but she deserved better than Killian Jones.

The day Dave and Liam Jones returned from their long mission was a joyful one. The King and Queen were so happy to see them both, they threatened to have a ball thrown in their honor. The princess, on the other hand, made herself scarce. When she was spotted, it was always with August, speaking earnestly in hushed tones. She looked lonely, as Melody had gone home a few months prior. August seemed to keep her company. It was like this for several months while Dave and Liam were at the castle. Whenever Killian entered the same room as Emma, she always made her excuses and left the room without a word to him.

Liam tried to track her down once, wanting to speak to her in his brother's stead. They had gotten word of their next mission, and it was to be a long one. He didn't want Killian and the Princess to be separated with only bad memories between them. When he found her, she was dancing with another man. It appeared to be ballroom dancing classes for her, and she seemed to be enjoying herself. He thought nothing of it, and returned to his brother's side.

However when he whispered the situation into his younger brother's ear, he did not expect him to jump up from his place at the table they had been eating at. Their father looked at him curiously, and only asked what was wrong to Killian's retreating back.

Killian burst open the doors containing Emma and her mystery teacher. She was in the middle of a laugh as he dipped her. The man was fair haired, like Liam. His sapphire blue eyes roved towards the younger boy when he heard the commotion. He looked to be several years older than Emma, though no less enamored.

The laughter died on her lips when she caught sight of Killian in the doorway, huffing as if he had run the whole way there, “Hello, Killian,” she said as her teacher lifted her upright.

“H-Hello pri-princess,” he huffed, looking between her and her teacher.

“May I introduce my dancing instructor, Graham? He is a close friend of my mother's. You may know him by his nickname, The Huntsman,” she gestured to the man beside her, her eyes glittered strangely at him.

“Oh,” Killian replied.

Graham stepped forward, hand outstretched, “Pleased to make your acquaintance sir...?”

“Killian Jones,” he replied, shaking the other man's hand firmly.

Graham smiled, “So _you_ are the famous Killian, huh?”

Killian's eyes widened slightly.

“Emma's told me all about you.”

His eyes went straight for her, just in time to see her face turn pink.

“She said she was avoiding you for now, because you made her angry. Poor princess,” Graham said, smiling slyly at Emma who had turned her back to them both, pretending like she was fixing the gramophone.

“Excuse me,” Killian murmured to the other man while walking over to her.

“Emma,” he said softly.

She gave a small hum of acknowledgment.

“I'm sorry I told you that you couldn't come with us,” he said.

She finally looked at him and placed her hands on her hips, “Does your apology come with a promise that you'll sneak me onto your father's ship, to help me see the world?”

“No.”

She tossed her long blond hair at him, “Then I don't want to hear it, Killian Jones.”

“Emma, please. We leave in just a few days. Say you'll forgive me?” he asked.

She pinned him with a glare, “How is it fair, that you, a boy just a year older than myself, gets to go out into the world. While I, a girl of twelve years, do not?”

He bowed his head and mumbled the answer she did not want to hear, “Because you're the princess.”

“So what if I'm the princess! I'm a person too!” she yelled.

He flinched at her raised voice, “Emma, your mother and father have explained that you have responsibilities here....”

She turned on her heel, intent on ignoring him.

He caught her wrist, before she got too far.

She turned back slowly, her chest puffed out, readying herself to yell at him.

“Emma, please,” he said before she could get a word out.

“How DARE you! How could you betray me this way!” she yelled.

“How did I betray you?!” he asked, taken aback.

“You are the ONLY person in this whole castle who I can always depend on to treat me like a real person and not just the Crowned Princess! Besides Melody, you are the only person who is brave enough to tell me when I'm being a prat! Despite our many quarrels, you were always the one who I could count on to just be yourself around me! You read the same books as I did when we were children, you know my thirst for adventure! And now! You do this! Trying to protect me because I'm a _princess,”_ she spat.

He took a moment to take in what she had said. He looked over her face and saw, behind the mask of anger, the trapped little girl who just didn't want to be alone again. He knew this tactic of hers, being angry to hide the fact that she was close to crying. Ocean blue eyes bore into emerald green, as he thought on her words.

“I will write to you,” he said suddenly.

Her eyes widened slightly, “What?”

“I will write to you every day I am at sea. I will be as descriptive as our old storybooks. It will be like you are there with me,” he explained.

Her jaw clenched, “It still won't be good enough.”

“But I will try. If you allow me.” He looked at her earnestly, “Will you allow me to write you, princess?”

She wrenched her hand out of his grasp, and stalked out of the room without a word.

 

The day the Jones boys set out on their mission, Snow and David had dragged Emma to the docks to see them off, though she remained with her head bowed the entire time. Killian's face was shining brightly with happiness as he received a hug from both the King and Queen. Both royals ignored how improper it looked to the rest of the court that had come out to see the kingdom's finest ship out on it's longest mission yet. Killian was almost like a son to them both.

He asked them both if he could have a moment with Emma. They looked at each other then nodded.

When he couldn't convince Emma to walk with him, they both stepped away.

“Emma,” he said softly.

She finally looked up, and he was surprised to find tears were in her eyes.

“Don't cry, Emma. Please,” he begged softly.

“How can I not? You will be gone until my sixteenth birthday. Maybe longer,” she replied hoarsely.

“I know, but,” he started.

“My best friend is leaving me. So much can change in four years, Killian,” she told him.

“Nothing will change how I feel about you,” he replied surely.

She took him in for a moment. His uniform suited him, even though he was to be a cabin boy. The uniform truly brought out the blue in his eyes. He looked taller, more mature than he had in years.

“How do you feel about me?” she asked quietly.

He gulped nervously.

She waited.

“I...” he tried to get out.

She stepped forward, intending to make it easier for her to hear him, should he whisper something.

“Emma, I...” his voice was strangled. He sighed, “I can only show you.”

She raised her chin slightly, her emerald eyes still glittering with tears, “Then show me.”

He stepped forward and pressed his lips to hers, his right hand coming to rest gently in her blonde hair. Instantly, warmth bloomed in his chest, and he knew she felt the same when she let out the sigh he had been holding in. An uncontrollable feeling of how right this was speared through him. He didn't know much about kissing, but he had seen Snow and David do it a lot. He let their lips touch just a little bit longer, wanting to prolong the sensation of being connected to her.

His other hand came up to cup her face as he removed his mouth from hers. They were breathless, despite the chasteness of the kiss. He felt her breath waft over his cheek as she swayed towards him. His eyes remained closed, afraid of her reaction to his boldness.

“May I still write to you?” he whispered, almost afraid of her answer.

He could feel her nod slowly. He opened his eyes to find hers already open.

“Will you write back?” he asked just as quietly.

She gently pushed at his shoulders, putting distance between them.

She began walking away.

“Princess?” He asked.

She kept walking.

“Emma?” he tried again.

This time she turned back. Tears still clung to her lashes, but the beginnings of a smile being tugged at her lips.

“We'll see,” she replied.

And before he could blink, he was swept up the gangplank, onto his father's ship.

Killian watched from the stern of the boat, the entire royal court wave goodbye. All except for Emma, who stared at him, bitter tears still flowing down her cheeks.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we learn a bit about Emma.

Emma stared up at the drapes of her four poster bed early in the morning. She knew her ladies maids would come for her any minute, but she couldn't rouse herself just yet.

Today was Emma's fourteenth birthday, and her heart never felt heavier. She missed Killian. She missed Melody. She had never felt so abandoned.

When the curtains surrounding her bed were pulled back, it was her mother's face she was greeted with, not her ladies maids'.

Snow White smiled brightly at her daughter, “Good morning, my love! Happy birthday. I have the best birthday surprises in store for you today. So get up!”

Emma turned her head to look at her mother from her place on her pillow, her expression blank. She moved her head back to it's original position, staring at the drapes again.

“No no! No moping today! Time to get up!” Snow pulled Emma from her bed. “Now where are your good riding clothes?”

Emma raised a silent brow at her mother as she rustled around her room. Emma only moved when Snow got to the trunk that seemed to be perpetually slightly open.

“No don't-!” Emma said trying to step forward to shut it.

“What's in here?” Snow asked, opening it. With a glance inside, she gasped. “Are those....?”

Emma's lips twisted.

“Emma are those Killian's letters?”

“Yes,” Emma replied tightly.

“They're all so worn though...” Snow stared at them all.

Emma's jaw flexed as she looked elsewhere.

“How many are here?”

“One hundred and forty seven,” Emma blurted.

She looked up shocked, “Have you written back?”

Emma still stared determinedly elsewhere.

“You haven't,” she supplied observantly. “Emma, why wouldn't you write him back?”

It seemed that was all Emma needed for her to launch into her explanation, “Because! He left me! He knew I wanted to see the world and have adventures! He just left without so much as an attempt to help me!”

“Emma, that isn't fair and you know it. This is Killian's first trip out into the world with his father and brother. You should have expected him to want to experience it without you,” Snow admonished.

“No! What isn't fair is that he gets to go off and have adventures and I DON'T!” Emma shouted back, her face flushed in anger. “I don't write him back because there's nothing to tell! There is nothing I could tell him that would compare to the adventures he is having. And it is unfair!”

Snow was quiet, because there was truth in Emma's rant.

“Well my love, you'll be pleased to hear that part of your birthday gift will be going to Ella and Thomas's kingdom and being taught how to hunt and track by your godmother Red,” she said finally.

Emma's head shot up, her face shining with excitement for the first time since Killian had left, “Really?!”

The queen smiled, “Of course. Your father and I have been thinking about how much we've kept you cooped up in this castle. We decided you had far too little practice applying the skills we've taught you, so sending you to Red was our best option.”

Emma punched the air, “YES!”

Laughter rang out between the two of them, “Besides, my love, you know we don't believe in princesses without fire,” she said, her finger tapping Emma's nose lightly.

“This is wonderful! When do I set sail?!”

“As soon as you can get packed and send word to the docks!”

Emma rushed around her room, “Send word to the docks immediately. I'll be packed by tonight!”

“Why not stay until morning, princess? Spend your birthday with your loving mother and father?” Snow asked hopefully.

Emma nodded eagerly, “Doesn't Ella and Thomas have a daughter and a son?”

“Yes. Alexandra is quite a few years older than you, I'm afraid. Though Derek is right about fifteen.”

“That's wonderful! Have you heard if he's a good archer? I'd love to have someone to practice with,” Emma asked, still rustling around her room, gathering things she thought she'd need.

Her mother smiled slightly, “Prince Derek, from what I hear, is a wonderful archer. It's said the only one who can match his talent is yours. He's also a bit of a skirt chaser, so I'm told you'll have to be careful. Though, I'm not worried. Red will be able to sniff out any mischief.”

“Oh this will be so exciting!” Emma replied excitedly.

She absentmindedly went to her bed, pulling out from under her pillow, her current, most prized possession. Snow stared at the parchment in her daughter's hands in amazement.

“Oh Killian, I dare you to top _this_!” she said, pressing the letter to her breast, “Hunting and tracking with the famous Red Riding Hood!” she brought the paper to her lips and pressed a kiss to it, “Who knows! I may get lost in the Dark Forest! Oh and meet a chimera! Or maybe even fight a dragon like father! Or OR! I might get to meet Blue for once! Ha! Hippocampi and krakens be damned! I'm going hunting!”

She set the letter down on her bed, and rushed out of the room.

Now Snow White did not want to invade her daughter's privacy, but....she rationalized that she was only checking to make sure Killian remained proper in his letters.

She grabbed the worn parchment and unfolded it gently.

 

“ _Dearest Emma,_

 

_The sea is wonderful. I love it here. The gentle waves rock the entire boat as I write you, here close to the bow. The Jewel is currently quiet, as well it should be, after the uproar we've been in since we spotted hippocampi off the port bow! It was beautiful. It's skin was scaly and silvery, but as it jumped in the sun, it reflected all the colors of the rainbow. It was the most exciting sight I've ever seen!_

 

_It's been a few weeks since the Jewel has made port, which is all fine with me. The crew tried to teach me a few things about life when last we were, but luckily Liam saved me. I still haven't beaten the bugger at chess. Father is very proud of me, from what I can tell. He always makes sure Liam and I have enough to eat, and checks on me when he thinks I've fallen asleep. He thinks I don't know he does this during his nighttime watch, but I do. It's comforting._

 

_The Jewel does keep me busy though, as I've told you. I recently learned how to help raise the sails when the wind strikes our favor. It's so exhilarating to be in the rigging as large gusts of wind blow past you, your hair whipping in the wind. The sea spray is hardly a sprinkle up there. I feel like I'm on top of the world._

 

_I think Liam and father are going to start teaching me cartography next. Maybe I can get Liam to teach me to sketch, like my mother used to. Then, if you want, I can send you some drawings of the things I've seen._

 

 _Truth be told, sometimes, when it's quiet on deck, as it is now, I find myself missing the castle. I miss reading in front of the fireplace in the library. And I miss having you try and teach me archery, even though I was rubbish at it. Perhaps you can resume trying to teach me when I return?_ ”

 

Emma was teaching Killian archery in the weeks before they told her that he was leaving? Perhaps that's how they bonded? Snow was very curious.

 

“ _Princess, I know you feel as if anything you might send me would be boring for me. However I assure you, any letter you might send, whether it is full of your thoughts, or mere nonsense, would be treasured. Liam thinks I am crazy for wishing you would return my letters, but I haven't given up hope. Please Emma, if only to prove that git Liam wrong, just write me. Just once._

 

_Yours,_

_Killian Jones”_

 

 

 

A week later, Emma was settled into her room in Ella and Thomas's castle. Alexandra, to her delight, was very pleasant and a very exuberant sort of princess. Derek, on the other hand, was very kind, and very flirtatious. She held her own against him, only periodically flirting back.

Emma adjusted quite well to life with Alexandra as she waited her godmother to arrive. She and the other princess got quite close in their time together. She was quite pleased to learn all she could from a slightly older girl who would actually talk to her frankly.

It was only after she had caught Derek with a kitchen maid, did Alexandra feel the need to sigh and sit Emma down. The elder woman looked slightly pained as she explained that it usually fell to mother's to explain this. However, considering Emma was far from Queen Snow, and Snow was known for avoiding such topics, she would have to do. Alexandra did not mince words during her explanation of intimacy, she was honest, and thorough. She made sure Emma knew all the mechanics of sex and that if she ever thought to get intimate with any of her suitors, for her to go to a certain fairy first, and acquire a spell that would prevent pregnancies or diseases. Emma was fascinated by the talk and asked many questions which the elder woman answered as honestly as she could with her limited knowledge (she was only twenty after all). It was also alluded to by the elder, that her mother was not so clear on the subject and that most of her knowledge was her own. She hoped she had armed Emma with enough knowledge to be getting on with.

 

When Red first came to her and prepared her for a week in the woods, Emma could barely contain her excitement. She impressed her with her skill with the bow, and was sure to show off how agile she was. However, her godmother notified her that she needed more practice with a knife, and her tracking was almost nonexistent.

Once in the forest, Emma learned quickly, impressing Red again, with how eager she was to learn. It was exciting running through the forest after a quarry, learning to use her instincts. She felt closer to her mother than she had in ages here. She felt like she could finally be herself, her feet grounded firmly on the forest floor instead of barely touching the ground as it was in her parent's castle.

When she returned to Ella's castle, she was beaming, and laughing at all of Red's bad wolf puns. When she entered the throne room, Ella immediately went to embrace the two women. When she finished asking them how the week went, she seemed to have news.

“Emma? I do remember a gentleman caller you had earlier today,” she told her.

Emma cocked an eyebrow in confusion, “Oh? Did you get a name?”

She nodded, “He seemed quite overenthusiastic to see you. He was convinced you would see him if we just told you his name.”

“Who was it?”

“Killian Jones. He left just a few hours ago.”

All of the color in Emma's face drained.

No one in the throne room could have gotten another word out to Emma as she ran out of the doors.

She was headed for the docks.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I kind of wanted Alexandra to be super knowledgeable, and encourage safe sex. I was kind of going for an elder sister vibe with her? I'm not quite sure how that turned out. But. Hope you like!


End file.
